


Stranded in Kyoto

by SharkFairy77



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkFairy77/pseuds/SharkFairy77
Summary: A storm leaves Momoi stranded in Kyoto. Akashi comes to her rescue.





	Stranded in Kyoto

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fic. So be honest, but gentle. Lol ;)

Akashi Seijuurou was not an easily frustrated person. Almost never did he experience the sensation of “not being able to achieve something.” So, when he found himself unable to fully concentrate in in classes or at practice, he was nothing short of astounded. The strangest part, however, of the whole situation was the type of frustration he was feeling. 

“Hey, Akashi! Everything alright? You seemed a little off today,” Hayama Kotarou bounced up to him in the locker room.  
“He managed to ankle break your ass to the ground,” Nebuya Eikichi walked in behind Hayama and clamped a huge hand down on his teammate’s shoulder. Hayama‘s knees buckled from the force and he crumpled to the floor.  
Hayama jumped up on the bench, attempting to match Nebuya’s height. He threw his hands up in the air. “Well of course he did! He’s still Akashi!” He yelled at the taller male.  
“Ko-chan, calm down,” Mibuchi Reo walked in next. “I can hear you from the other end of the hallway.”  
Hayama glared daggers at Nebuya. “It’s not my fault! This muscle-head gorilla knocked me down just for asking if Akashi was alright!”  
Akashi couldn’t help smile at his teammates antics. “I am fine, Kotarou. Thank you for your concern, but you really must lower your voice.”  
Hayama opened his mouth to speak again, but shut it quickly with a pointed look from Akashi. The redhead may not have been absolute anymore, but he was still the captain and rarely ever wrong. Hayama pouted and started to change back into his uniform. Silently.  
“You know Sei-chan,” Mibuchi said, “Ko-chan does have a point, you do seem a little distracted today.”  
Akashi sighed, his shrink had been telling him to confide in his teammates- his friends- more often. But this was slightly embarrassing. “It’s nothing to be concerned with, I’m just a little frustrated is all.”  
“Not with us, right?” Nebuya was a good friend to his captain, but he definitely did not want to be on his bad side.  
“No, no, of course not. You three have been playing magnificently,” he smirked a little at the panic in Nebuya’s voice. “I guess I would have to say it’s with myself, if anyone.”  
“What for?” Hayama was careful to keep his volume under control.  
Akashi finished straightening his tie and furrowed his brow. “Hmm, I’m not really sure how to put this...” He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the other three. “It seems I am finding myself missing some... well... female companionship.”  
The others froze and stared at him with wide eyes. Finally Hayama dared to speak, “You’re horny?”  
“Ko-chan!” Mibuchi could have smacked Hayama. Akashi was finally starting to open up to them and Hayama was going to make him regret it in the first five seconds.  
Akashi turned the faintest shade of pink, “Well I wouldn’t put it like-“  
“Twins aren’t doing it for you anymore, huh?” Nebuya cut him off wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, “For the last time, the Miyuki twins and I are just-“  
The others, even Mibuchi, looked at him with small smirks of their own. “Never mind.”  
Hayama started bouncing again and draped an arm around Akashi’s shoulders, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you’re still a sixteen year old guy. It would be abnormal if sex wasn’t on your mind.”  
Akashi eyed him wryly,”I suppose you have a point.”  
Mibuchi rolled his eyes as Hayama’s smile practically blinded him. “Why don’t you join us for pizza, Sei-chan. You look like you could use a night out and we need to discuss possible replacements for Miyuzumi-san.”  
Nebuya joined in, “Yeah and don’t worry, we’ve got tons of advice for your problem.”  
Akashi couldn’t help but think he was going to regret this, “Very well.” 

Momoi Satsuki was exhausted. She was just walking out of a basketball stadium in Osaka. She had been able to acquire a schedule for the upcoming Inter High before it was officially posted. Once she knew who Too’s first opponents were, she dutifully went to check them out in person. Nothing to be worried about. The team was good, but nothing compared to the powerhouse that was Too Academy.  
As she approached the train station, she worrisomely looked at the sky. It was dark, much too dark for six o’clock. The weather reports had warned there was quite the storm approaching the area. Possibly even a Typhoon. By the time she was on her train, it was pouring.  
“This will be fine,” she told herself. “Maybe the weather will be better once I reach the station in Kyoto.” No such luck. The weather only got worse in the thirty minute ride to Kyoto, and then what she had been fearing occurred.  
“All trains on the Hikari line have been cancelled due to weather. We apologize for the inconvenience.” The announcement was like a punch to the gut. With all her information gathering skills, Momoi had not forgotten to take the weather into consideration. She had originally planned to leave the game before the fourth quarter and take an earlier train. However, the team she was observing had made a substitution and she chose to stay and watch what impact he would have on the game. A decision she was cursing herself for now.  
Slowly she pulled out her phone and flipped it open. To her horror, she saw that she had only 2% battery left. Slightly panicked, she pressed a button and waited while the phone rang.  
“Pick up, you idiot!” She thought to herself.  
“What?” answered Aomine Daiki on the other end.  
“Dai-chan! The trains are down due to weather and I only have 2% battery left!!!” She shrieked into the phone.  
“Huh? Well, what do you want me to do? Where are you?” He answered.  
“Kyoto. I’m going to have to stay the night in the station! I don’t have enough money with me for a hotel!”  
“Weren’t you supposed to be on an earlier tr—“ The line went dead.  
“Dai-Chan?” She pulled the phone away from her ear and tried pressing a few of the buttons. The screen stayed black. She closed the phone and sighed. Dropping it in her bag, she wandered from the platform in search of something to eat.

“So what’s going on with the ladies?” Nebuya was eating the sixth piece of his very own pizza. Across from him, Mibuchi was looking disgusted. “No offense, but it’s not exactly an area I thought you’d have issues in.”  
Next to Mibuchi, Akashi was definitely regretting his decision to join them. “Why not?”  
“Well, because you’re... uh... well...”  
“Hot, talented, and loaded,” Hayama provided from next to Nebuya.  
“Yes thank you, Ko-chan,” Mibuchi dropped his head into his hand.  
“I’m pretty sure that compliment was directed towards me, Reo,” Akashi chuckled as the taller man rolled his eyes. “If it was a compliment.”  
“It was!” Hayama jumped out of the chair, “Totally a compliment!”  
“Sit down, will you!” Nebuya shouted.  
“Well, in answer to your question, you’re right, I don’t have any problem meeting young ladies. What I’m encountering is more of a moral dilemma, if you will.” Akashi stated as Hayama sat back down.  
“What exactly do you mean, Sei-chan?” Mibuchi asked  
“Well, as you have already mentioned, I still have a bit of a reputation. Specifically with the Miyuki sisters.” He took a bite of pizza. “Who are both extremely respectable young ladies regardless of what they do behind closed doors.”  
There was silence for a moment. Again, Hayama was the first to speak. “And by ‘they’ you mean...?”  
Akashi just smiled slyly and shrugged. “Anyway, yes, I meet plenty of, shall we say ‘willing’ young ladies, but they all go to Rakuzan and I don’t really want a reputation as a...”  
“Player,” Nebuya provided.  
Akashi’s cell phone suddenly started buzzing in his pocket. He narrowed his eyes as he answered. “For lack of better term.” He pressed the answer button. “Aomine.”

Momoi sat down on a bench near her platform and pulled out the small sandwich she had purchased for dinner. She couldn’t believe how dumb she had been to stay for the last quarter instead of just leaving. The things she did for that team!!  
She angrily took a bite and looked around the deserted station. Very few of the trains were still running so there was hardly anyone there. She noticed a group of guys around her age come running down the stairs laughing with one another. One of them saw her alone on the bench and smirked at her. Momoi looked away and hoped he hadn’t noticed the apprehensive look she had given him. The group kept walking and she silently let out a breath of relief. It was going to be a long night.  
She sat there on the bench for a while after she finished her sandwich. She had also purchased a fashion magazine so she was absently flipping through that when she heard the same group of guys walking back the way they had come in. This time the one who had smirked at her stopped walking when he saw her still sitting on the bench. “Fuck,” she muttered to herself when he started sauntering towards her.  
As he got closer, she noticed that he had a couple of piercings on his ears. He kind of reminded her of Hiazaki in appearance. That was definitely not a good thing. “Well hello there, how are you this fine evening?”  
“Fine, thank you.” Momoi replied curtly.  
“Are you stranded here due to the storm?”  
Obviously! Momoi wanted to say. Instead she just smiled politely. “It would seem so for the moment.”  
The man smirked to his friends who had joined him. There were three in all, including the one who was addressing her.  
“Well we have a place near by, why don’t you come wait out the storm with us.”  
“That’s very kind of you, but I’m afraid I’m waiting for someone.” Momoi rose from the bench sensing that it was time to get away from these boys. “Please have a good night.” She picked up her bag and tried to exit to the side, but one of his friends blocked her path. Oh god oh god, she thought to herself.  
“What’s the rush, cutie? We can wait with you until your friend gets here. Wouldn’t want to cross paths with any weirdos now would you?” He sat down on the bench and motioned for her to do the same. Glancing between him and his friends, Momoi made a quick calculation and decided it was best for her to play along. Maybe, they wouldn’t be as bad as she thought. Right?  
Wrong. The second she sat down the guy stretched out his arm on the back of the bench behind her. “So what brings you to Kyoto on this dreary evening?”  
Momoi narrowed her eyes, “I’m visiting a friend. He should be here soon.”  
“He, huh? Is this just a friend or a boyfriend?” This time he smirked and his two friends sniggered.  
“Just a friend,” Momoi said, knowing he would see through a lie. He could probably see through the lie already.  
“Oh good, then he wouldn’t mind if you came back to our place for a little while. You can text him where you are.”  
“Actually, I cant. My phone is dead.” Crap. The second those words were out of her mouth, she knew she shouldn’t have said them. Now not only did they know she was stranded, but also that she had no way of calling for help.  
“Bummer.” The man said. “If you come with us, I’ll let you use mine.” He smirked again. She could tell he had no intention of letting her use his phone.  
“No, thank you.” She said.  
“Aw, why not?” The man dropped his arm from the back of the bench to around her shoulders. She jumped at the touch and shot off the bench.  
“Because I said no. Please don’t touch me.” She was so glad her voice didn’t stutter, she was definitely scared.  
The man stood from the bench and started advancing towards her. “Well, that wasn’t very nice. And here we are trying to help you. Let’s try that again?” He reached out towards her a second time. Shit shit shit, she thought. His two buddies were blocking the paths behind her as she backed away. There was literally no way she was going to get away from them.  
“Excuse me. I believe she asked you not to touch her.” A cold but smooth voice rang out. Momoi knew that voice well. She had heard it almost every day during her years at Teiko Middle School. She couldn’t say she had ever been so relieved to hear it though.

Akashi’s red eyes were practically glowing with anger. He couldn’t stand guys like the ones who were harassing his friend. A not so small part of him really wanted to put these fools in their place.  
The one who had been about to touch Momoi was clearly the ring leader of the group. He glared down at Akashi, “Yeah, and what’s it to you?” Suddenly, his eyes widened. Akashi wasn’t alone. His three very threatening looking friends stood behind him. He tried to act smug. “Who are they, your bodyguards?”  
Now it was Akashi’s turn to look smug. “I assure you, I have no need for bodyguards.” He walked up to the two of them and grabbed Momoi by the wrist, pulling her away from group. “Come along, Momoi.”  
“No need for bodyguards, huh?” He gave his friends a smirk, “Why don’t you prove it?”  
Akashi turned back around and looked the young man up and down. He suppressed the urge to chuckle to himself. “With you? No thank you. It would be a waste of my time.”  
A vain popped in his challenger’s head. Good. Akashi though to himself. Momoi was at his side staring at the floor. She looked like she was holding back the urge to cling to his arm.  
“You sure talk a big game for someone barely taller than my sister.” The group’s leader shot back.  
“You don’t have a sister.” One of his friends looked extremely confused.  
“Dude, shut up.” He answered, glaring.  
This time Akashi did chuckle. “Well, I wish you luck with your imaginary family members. We really must be going.” Again, he turned to leave.  
“Hey, wait a minute, asshole!” The leader challenged. He lunged towards Akashi with his fist pulled back for a punch. Akashi smirked wider and chuckled to himself again. A glowing red ring formed around his pupils. He swiftly lifted his arm and caught the man’s fist in his hand barely an inch from his nose.  
For a moment his attacker looked stunned, like he wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. Then, still smirking, Akashi adjusted his grip and squeezed...  
The man howled in pain and crashed to his knees, “Ow ow, holy shit, let go, man. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Behind him, his two friends looked on in horror. Then they turned tail and promptly fled.  
Nebuya glared after them and cracked his knuckles. “Well they weren’t much in the form of back up.” He glanced down at his captain. “Can we?”  
Akashi smiled and nodded his head. “Hell, yeah! C’mon, Hayama!”  
The two of them ran after the fleeing boys, Hayama’s voice echoing in the hall way. “Get  
back here, you losers!!!”  
Mibuchi watched after them rolling his eyes. “Really, Sei-chan, you should reign those two in more. Not encourage them.”  
Akashi looked back down to his own victim. The man was pulling on his wrist trying to get his fist out of Akashi’s grip. “Let go, man, please!” He begged. Next to Akashi, Momoi let out a tiny giggle. Akashi looked over and her hand was pressed against her mouth. She was trying to hide it, but she was clearly enjoying the show. Well, Akashi thought, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to show off a little. Especially if she likes it so much.  
“Don’t apologize to me. I’m not the one who you harassed.” He grabbed Momoi around the waist with his free arm and yanked her against him. “Apologize to Momoi here.” Momoi bit her lower lip to suppress another giggle. Cute, Akashi thought. Her pink eyes glittered as she looked back down at her assailant, and waited expectantly.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the man gasped again.  
“What was that?” Momoi asked sweetly.  
Akashi chuckled and squeezed harder on the man’s fist. “I don’t think she heard you.”  
“AHH. I’M SORRY, MOMOI-SAN. I’M SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU!”  
Momoi smiled down at him. “Thank you, apology accepted.” She nodded to her friend and Akashi released his hand.  
“Now get lost.” He said and the man ran after his friends, his hand cradled against his chest.  
Momoi’s cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink. “I do hope you didn’t hurt him.”  
Akashi released her and turned to properly face her. “Of course not, his hand might hurt for about an hour at most.” He smiled warmly and stretched out his arms so she could give him a proper hug. “How are you, Momoi, all things considered?”

Momoi had never been so happy to see Akashi Seijuurou in her life. Normally, she would have never approved of his intimidation method, but that guy had been a serious jerk, he even dared to touch her. Also, Akashi had said his hand was going to be fine so there was nothing to feel guilty about.  
Momoi practically leapt into Akashi’s arms. It was almost like a fairy tale, the way he had swooped in and rescued her. “I’m doing well, Akashi-kun, thank you for saving me!” She pulled back and gave him her brightest smile. “Who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t shown up!”  
Akashi smiled, “I’d prefer not to think about it if you don’t mind.” He gave her a teasing look, “Now, what’s this I hear about you being stranded for the night?”  
Momoi’s cheeks turned pink again. Not only was she slightly embarrassed that he had caught her looking dumb, but also she had always thought he had one of the nicest smiles in the world. There was a time when it was really rare to see him smiling instead of smirking.  
“I know. It was stupid of me to stay when I knew about the weather, but they made a substitution! And I wanted to see how he would effect the game.” She hung her head a little and bowed to him, “I’m sorry to have caused you trouble, Akashi-kun.”  
To her shock he reached under her chin and lifted her head to face him. “It’s no trouble at all, I’m just glad you are alright.” He turned to Mibuchi, who was eyeing him wryly. “We were in the area getting pizza anyway, right Reo?”  
Reo quickly snapped his gaze to Momoi, “That’s right. I don’t believe we’ve properly met, I’m-“  
“Mibuchi Reo, Rakuzan, third year, shooting guard.” She stared right at Mibuchi with big eyes and an even bigger smile.  
Mibuchi laughed and held out his hand to shake hers. “And you’re Momoi Satsuki-san. Second year manager of Too Academy. Not to mention former manager of the Generation of Miracles.” Momoi giggled.  
Just then, Nebuya and Hayama came running back down the hall. “That was hilarious, did you see the way that one guy squealed, he thought we were going to kill him.” Hayama was laughing between pants.  
Nebuya laughed along with his friend. “I was more focused on the other one. The squirt fell twice on the stairs trying to get away from us.”  
Akashi raised an eyebrow at the two of them, “I trust no one was hurt, correct?”  
Nebuya shook his head, “Nah, but you sure gave them a hell of a scare.”  
“Yeah we saw the guy who tried to hit you after we chased them up the stairs. He looked like he was gunna cry.” Hayama panted out.  
Akashi rolled his eyes and motioned to the others, “Momoi, these are two more of my teammates.”  
“Hayama Kotarou, third year, small forward and Nebuya Eikichi, third year, center.” Momoi rattled off.  
“Jeez, I bet our manager can’t do that. He’s not as cute either.” Hayama winked at Momoi as he shook her hand. Nebuya laughed and did the same.  
Suddenly, Momoi’s stomach let out a gargling noise. She flushed again as she shifted her footing.  
“Have you eaten anything?” Akashi asked her.  
“Yes, I had a sandwich from the Fast Mart.”  
Nebuya frowned, “You mean the ones that are the size of my palm?”  
“You know that’s not the case for everyone, right?” Mibuchi said.  
“I’m just saying, it’s not a lot of food, not to mention they taste like crap.”  
“How does some sushi sound, Momoi?” Akashi asked giving her another perfect smile. Seriously, she was growing hot under the collar of her shirt.  
“It sounds wonderful, but I don’t have-”  
He held out a hand, “My treat. I would feel much better if you were properly fed.”  
“I guess I don’t have much of a choice then, do I?” She giggled and took his hand.  
“No one ever really does with him.” Hayama said as the four guys led her up the stairs and out of the station.

The sushi place Akashi took them to was nice. He had to admit there was a part of him that really wanted to impress Momoi. He could tell she had been pleased with the way he had handled the guy back at the station and he also had to admit the feeling of her body pressed up against his had been more than good. Akashi had always found Momoi attractive, especially when she started filling out in her last year of Teiko. His other self had been way more preoccupied with winning at anything and everything, but he wasn’t blind, the lady had a figure to die for.  
Actually, it was safe to say that Akashi’s other self took note of many young ladies. Not only had Akashi lost his virginity as his other self, but he still carried on a few of the relationships his other self had formed. Though, there were also a few where he had been forced to apologize in lieu of his other half.  
However, he didn’t want to think about that now. Next to him, Momoi was eagerly eating her shrimp tempura roll and enjoying her conversation with his teammates. Seems they were trying to get a few secrets out of her, but she was clearly not going to give them up.  
“C’mon,” Hayama pressed, “You don’t go to Kijou and we saw Kise at the Jabberwok game, he’s freaking incredible.”  
Even Mibuchi seemed interested. “It’s not like you’d be breaking any loyalty, by telling us a few things.”  
“Nope. I can’t divulge any information about a fellow Miracle. Plus, I doubt there’s anything I know that Akashi-kun doesn’t.” She said smiling at her former team captain.  
“Don’t sell yourself short. There were many times you surprised me at Teiko with your knowledge. Your data gathering ability is truly a remarkable skill.”  
Momoi blushed and beamed at him. Akashi decided that it wouldn’t hurt to try some subtle flirting. He knew there was a chance she wouldn’t be into it, but that was definitely not the vibe he was getting.  
“Momoi,” He said lifting one of his own sushi rolls in his chopsticks, “are you enjoying your sushi?”  
“It’s delicious, Akashi-kun, you really didn’t have to bring me to such a nice place.” She answered.  
“Don’t worry about it, this place has the best Katsu Roll in the city.” He lifted the roll up to her, “Would you like to try it?”  
Momoi blinked and looked a little surprised by this action. Then she gave him a sly smile of her own. “Yes please.” Instead of lifting her plate for him to place the roll, she opened her mouth for him to feed her.  
Akashi was little taken aback by this, but he recovered quickly. He gently slid the roll into her mouth and made sure to rub the lacquered chopstick against her tongue on the way back out. When he looked back to his other side Mibuchi was smiling at them with a mischievous little grin.  
Nebuya, on the other hand, was on his third sushi roll. “You just ate a whole pizza! How can you still be this hungry?” Hayama balked at him.  
“Eh, I’m always hungry.” Nebuya replied  
Akashi was glad to see that only one of his friends had seen his flirtatious behavior. He knew Mibuchi was thinking back to their earlier conversation regarding his frustration. Well, could he help it if his former manager had been delivered to him on a silver platter? A beautiful and obviously interested young lady who didn’t go to his current school. He had a hard time believing any of the others would pass that up. He could deal with an angry Aomine if he had to. Oh, Aomine!  
Quickly, Akashi pulled out his phone and handed it to Momoi. “I forgot to have you call Aomine when I found you at the station. I think he would like to know that you are alright.”  
Momoi smiled and took the phone. Sure enough there were several missed texts from her childhood friend. She politely excused herself to talk to him in the lobby. As soon as she was out of earshot, Mibuchi rounded on Akashi.  
“Sei-chan, since when are you in the habit of feeding your dinner companions?” He asked.  
Hearing this, the other two decided to join the conversation. “Yeah, not that I blame you. The girl is fine,” Nebuya said, “But isn’t she, like, your former teammate’s best friend?”  
“Yes,” Akashi replied directly, “She is.”  
“Then, won’t he be mad if he finds out you were flirting with her like that?” Hayama asked.  
Akashi decided against denying that he was flirting. “Perhaps, but at any point in time, if she wishes me to stop, she need only say so.”  
“Uh-huh,” Nebuya said, “And how often do people tell you to stop doing anything?”  
Akashi grimaced. “That’s not the case. Momoi has known me for many years and knows I would never force her to do anything.”  
“We were only teasing you, dude, we didn’t mean it like that.” Hayama said, “Honestly, I think we’re all rooting for you to loosen some of that frustration.” He smiled suggestively.  
Akashi pointed his chopsticks at Hayama. “She’s on her way back over here, Kotarou. You had better not have that look on your face when she reaches the table.”  
Hayama rolled his eyes, “Yes, sir.”  
Momoi walked back up to the table and sat down, handing Akashi his phone, “Thanks. Dai-chan says thank you as well and that I’m lucky you were all here to save me.”  
“Again, it was no trouble. Have you given any thought as to where you are staying tonight?” Akashi asked. He flipped open his phone to look for a good hotel.  
“Ah, I was hoping one of you could recommend something cheap.” She said as she ate another sushi roll.  
“Well, seeing as the trains are down, most places are probably all booked up.” Nebuya said.  
“It would seem he is correct,” Akashi frowned at his phone. It was rare that he was not able to secure a reservation. Literally, every site he tried had No Vacancy flashing in bright red letters.  
“Why don’t you come back to the dorms with us?” Hayama said. “Worse comes to worse you can take my room and I’ll crash with one of these guys.” He jutted his thumb towards his teammates.  
“I could never do that Hayama-sempai!” Momoi seemed horrified at kicking someone out of their room.  
Hayama laughed, “You don’t need to use that honorific. We’re friends now, right?”  
Momoi smiled. “I could still never deprive you of your room.” She answered.  
“You could always stay with me in my room,” Akashi suggested. “It’s not very big, but I have a sofa. Midorima has slept on it multiple times.” He took another chance and pressed leg up agains hers under the table.  
“Well, I’m definitely smaller than Midorin.” She fidgeted with her fingers in her lap, “But are you sure?”  
Akashi smirked. He had been waiting for a set up like this. He leaned over the table and propped his head up on his elbow. “I am absolute.”  
Everyone at the table laughed, including Momoi, “In that case.” She surprised Akashi even more by gently sliding her hand along the top of his thigh. He took note that it was trembling slightly.  
Akashi reached around for his wallet and took her hand in his slowly rubbing the top with his thumb. “Shall we head back then?” He asked the whole table.  
The waiter brought them their bill and Akashi paid for everyone. “Eikichi, next time I’m not footing the bill for more than two rolls.”  
Nebuya looked a little embarrassed. “Sure, thing. Sorry, Captain.”  
“It’s no trouble.” Akashi said as the waiter brought his credit card back.  
“I suppose with transportation down, we are walking back in the rain,” Momoi sighed. She had forgotten her umbrella.  
“No way. I got a car.” Nebuya said, “We do need to walk to that though.”  
Akashi let go of Momoi’s hand as everyone stood up. He pulled a red umbrella out of his school bag. “We can share if you forgot yours.” He enjoyed the look of surprise on her face.  
Her look turned a bit more sly. “Thank you, Akashi-kun.” 

The walk to the car was not a pleasant one. Momoi was shivering under the umbrella. She couldn’t deny that Akashi had been flirting with her all evening and she definitely couldn’t deny that she loved it. I mean, it was Akashi for god’s sake. She had always been attracted to him, but mostly she had been too intimidated to ever say anything. Plus she was die-hard in love with Kuroko.  
She remembered a time at Teiko when a group of girls had tried to become her friends just so they could get close to the Generation of Miracles. Of course, she had known what they were doing and politely distanced herself from them early on. Feeling put out, the girls had taken to picking on her by making her clean the classroom by herself while they sat there and watched. Mostly, she was just annoyed, but she didn’t mind too much. Unfortunately, this had made her late for practice a couple times. On her third day being late, Akashi had sternly asked her why she had been tardy recently. Not wanting to bother him with her problems, she had just told him it was taking longer than usual to clean the classroom. The next day when she was running late again, Akashi came to find her. When he entered, the other girls immediately rushed up to him asking what they could do to help ‘Akashi-sama’. It had only taken Akashi a moment to see what was going on. He turned his intimidating gaze on the girls and asked why they were not also cleaning. He asked if they were the reason his favorite manager was always late for practice. Then he promptly grabbed Momoi’s wrist and dragged her out of the room saying her classmates should be able to finish the job.  
Sure, being dragged anywhere by Akashi Seijuurou was an experience in itself, but what she mostly remembered was what he had said after.  
“Why were they treating you that way?” He had asked. Momoi had just shrugged and stared at the floor. When she didn’t answer he stopped walking and turned to face her. “Momoi, look at me.”  
Knowing full well that it was a bad idea to disobey Akashi, Momoi slowly brought her eyes up to meet his hetero-chromich ones. “Because I didn’t want to be their friend.”  
“Why not?”  
She could feel herself growing warm and knew she was probably the same color as the point guard’s hair. “They only want to be my friend because of...” She trailed off. It was too embarrassing to say.  
“Because of us?” Akashi finished for her. She nodded. Akashi thought for a moment. “Does this sort of thing happen often?” He questioned.  
“Yes,” She said, turning redder still, “It’s why I don’t have many friends. Not that I care what those girls think.”  
“I see.” Akashi said. Then he smiled at her. A rarity for the other Akashi. “It’s why I don’t have many friends either, I suppose.”  
Momoi smiled back. She could see where he was coming from. Rich, good looking, and a basketball superstar. Akashi had many admirers, but she doubted many of them took the time to get to know him. He went on to make her promise to tell him if it happened again. Of course, it didn’t. The girls were so afraid they had upset Akashi that they barely ever spoke to her again.  
She didn’t know why that story went through her head on their drive back to the Rakuzan dorms, but she was glad it did. It reminded her that even though Akashi was extremely intimidating, there were still a few things they could find common ground on.  
She shared an umbrella with Akashi again as they entered the dorms and bid goodnight to the other Rakuzan players. As thirds year the three of them were in a different building. Akashi guided her into an elevator and pressed a button for the fifth floor. The moment the doors closed, he pulled her up against him for the second time that night. Only this time he grabbed the back of her head and gently tilted it up. Squeezing her waist, Akashi bent his head down and pushed his lips against hers.  
It was surreal. At first it was just light brushes and nips. Then he slid his tongue out and lapped at her lips, asking for access. Momoi opened her lips, and reached her arms around his neck dragging her fingers through his soft, red hair. His tongue massaged her own as it entered her mouth. Back and forth along the side, and then swirling around it like the top of an ice cream cone. Momoi couldn’t get enough.  
Then as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Akashi pulled away and smiled when she let out a whimper. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He reached down and gently grabbed her wrist, “This way.” He whispered and started to pull her down the hallway.  
All the way at the other end, he stopped in front of a door and pulled out his keys. Once they were inside, he twisted the lock on the door and pushed Momoi up against it. He shoved his tongue back down her throat and resumed the same massaging motions he had done in the elevator. He braced himself on the door behind her and pressed their bodies together again. He was so warm and Momoi was still chilly from the rainy weather. She wrapped her arms around him and started to grind against him, shifting her body to create friction.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Akashi teased, pulling away from her mouth and trailing his lips down her neck.  
Momoi stilled and turned beet-red. “Y-yes.” She panted as he nibbled playfully on her jaw line.  
Akashi chuckled as he ran his fingers through her silky pink hair. “Don’t be embarrassed. I find it incredibly endearing.”  
He expertly untied the red ribbon under her collar and popped open a couple buttons on her blouse. Nibbling his way back up to her ear, he whispered, “May I touch you?”  
Akashi loved the way she nodded enthusiastically as he unzipped her mint green hoodie. Slowly, he trailed his fingers out of her hair and down her neck. With his other hand, Akashi quickly undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt. He continued trailing his fingers down her exposed chest until they hit her pink bra. Then, kissing her on the mouth again, he cupped her breast and started massaging it.  
God, she’s got great tits. Akashi thought as he cupped the other one. He couldn’t help thinking Aomine might be on to something when he went on and on about large chested women. Momoi’s were so soft and plump. He wanted to feel skin. Gently, he pulled Momoi away from the door and pushed her sweatshirt and shirt off her shoulders and onto the floor. He squeezed her close to him and deepened their kiss. He could hear her moaning into his mouth. The sound sent blood rushing straight between his legs.  
Akashi undid the back of her bra with a practiced snap. He broke their kiss with a popping sound and pulled her bra off as gently as he could. He was starting to get a little rough and he didn’t wan to scare her. However, the spark in his adrenaline only seemed to egg Momoi on more. She grabbed him hard, pulled him back down for another kiss and practically tore his blazer from his shoulders. It fell to the floor as well.  
Akashi pushed her back against the door and pinned both of her arms above her head. He held them there with one hand and fondled her breast with the other. She let out a loud moan as he pushed his knee up between her legs. Sliding it under her skirt, he gave her nipple a sharp pinch. Momoi gasped and bit her lip.  
“Oh, you like that don’t you?” Akashi asked playfully. “How about this?” He lifted her up, propping her against the door. Momoi’s arms dropped to his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded her sex against his body. Akashi took the other nipple in his mouth and sucked.  
“Oh, god, Akashi-kun, you’re driving me crazy.” Momoi half gasped. “More please.” She panted undoing the buttons on his shirt.  
He pulled her away from the door and carried her across the room to his bed. Gently, he dropped her on the cushy surface and took his shirt off, dropping it next to the bed.  
“More what?” He said looking down at Momoi with glimmering eyes.  
“Don’t tease me now. Please touch me more,” she begged clawing at his arm. 

Akashi granted her request, squeezing her breasts together. Then he stood back up and took his pants and boxers off. Momoi immediately leaned forward kneeling on the bed. She dropped on to all fours and reached for him to come closer.  
As she started to stroke the length of his cock, she thought to herself, holy fuck, I’m giving Akashi a hand job. I’m going to make Mr. Absolute feel so good, he’ll be the one begging next time. Teach you to tease me. She smiled at the thought and leaned her head down. Slowly, she ran her tongue along the bottom of his cock finishing with a sucking kiss on the head.  
“Fuck,” Akashi threw his head back and ran his hands through her hair.  
“Such vulgar language coming from you.” Momoi grinned before sucking on his head some more.  
“Seems I’m not the only one who likes to tease.” He panted as he bunched her hair up in his hand. He slowly started bobbing her head back and forth on his dick. Careful not to push too deep too fast, he started to thrust his hips back and forth in time with her.  
“God, that feels amazing,” he looked down at her big pink eyes and pulled his rather hard dick out of her mouth. Momoi gasped for breath.  
Not giving her any time to rest, Akashi shoved her back down on the bed and kneeled between her legs. Roughly, he pulled her skirt down and off. Momoi felt her heart flutter as he leaned on top of her and slipped his hand down inside her panties. She had to bite her tongue to keep from squeaking when he started rubbing her clit. His fingers were fast and applied pressure in all the right spots. Slowly, he slid two fingers inside of her and moved them in and out. He kissed a trail down her stomach and started licking her clit.  
Oh lord, the feeling was incredible. Momoi felt her skin start to tingle as an orgasm built its way up inside her. It wasn’t long before her body tensed and jerked. She felt her muscles tighten around Akashi’s fingers.  
She came down from the high slowly. Akashi pulled his fingers out and licked the juices off of them. Momoi felt herself leaking from her hole. Akashi learned over and kissed her gently. “That’s one.” He whispered.  
“One?” Momoi asked.  
“Oh, yes,” he replied. “I’m going to make you feel good many times tonight... Satsuki.”  
He hooked one of her legs with his elbow and pulled it forward. “May I?” He asked, rubbing his cock against her sex.  
Still panting, Momoi nodded her head, “Please. Don’t make me wait anymore!” 

Hearing Momoi, pant and practically beg for his dick made Akashi’s blood pulse with energy. He was extremely hard and really wanted to fuck Momoi’s brains out. He thrust into her hard and fast. The feeling was amazing. She was both warm and wet from already coming once. Slowly, he began to move back and forth. Beneath him, Momoi was biting her lip again to keep from screaming out. He began to move faster and faster until he was pumping in and out of her at a quick, even pace.  
Momoi whimpered and bit her lip even harder. For a moment Akashi was afraid she was going to draw blood. He leaned down close so his mouth was next to her ear. “It’s okay if you want to let it out. I don’t care if my neighbors hear you scream.”  
Momoi clamped her lips shut and shook her head. It seemed she was determined to keep quiet. Akashi grinned, he loved a good challenge and it was rare indeed that he lost at anything. He picked up his pace, but not to the the point where it would hurt her. “Come on Satsuki, let me hear your beautiful voice. You know you want to.”  
Momoi still refused to yell out. She was almost swallowing her tongue trying to keep quiet. Suddenly, he hit somewhere deep and she jerked upwards arching her back. “Oh, god!” She cried. “Right there, right there, please don’t stop!”  
“That’s my girl. You want it right there?” he hit the same spot again and again. Momoi moaned openly as he ravished her. Her fear of being heard no longer a factor, he felt her clench around him again as she came for a second time. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down close, crying out in ecstasy.  
But that wasn’t it. Akashi was still hard and he wasn’t slowing down. He rolled them over so Momoi was up on top of him. “Ride,” he commanded

Momoi wasted no time rocking her hips back and forth. His commanding tone had sent and electric surge down her spine. She could of sworn she saw his left eye flash golden for a moment, but it faded before she could be sure. A burst of energy went through her as she rode him hard. She was going to make him come if it killed her. He had already gotten her twice and she was determined to finish him. She knew he was close. His dick was practically vibrating inside of her. Akashi slid his hands up from her thighs. One stopping on her ass, the other moving between her shoulder blades. He pulled her down for a kiss and helped guide her frantic movements.  
Suddenly inspiration hit Momoi. She felt her third orgasm coming and she was going to use it. As he pushed her over the edge again, she clenched hard on his dick. She sat straight up and arched her back.  
Giving Akashi her most intimidating look, she spoke. “Know your place. Come for me, Seijuurou.”  
“Fuck,” Akashi cursed again and pulled her off his dick. Not a second after he was out of her, he came hard all over both their stomachs. Coming off of her third climax, Momoi collapsed on top of him, out of breath.  
“Fuck, indeed,” she panted. He breathlessly chuckled and stroked his fingers through her hair.

They lay like that for a while. Akashi was exhausted but happily satisfied. Finally, after they had both caught their breath, Momoi shifted on top of him. She lifted her head so she could look at him. “Well, that was fun.” She gave him an innocent smile before sliding off to lay beside him.  
Akashi loved the way her body looked as she lifted her arms above her head. She was glistening with sweat and still had a little bit of his come on her. The sight almost made him want to go for round two. However, his body needed a rest and he could tell hers did too from the way her eyelids were drooping. “Yes,” he said “Most enjoyable.”  
He reached down and picked the first item of clothing he touched off the floor. He wiped the come off of his abdomen and propped himself up on his elbow to clean Momoi off as well. “I dare say that was the most fun I’ve had in a while.”  
Momoi turned pink as she looked up at him. She ran her fingers through his hair. “I’m glad I was satisfactory.”  
He smiled and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. “You were amazing.” He pushed a strand of hair off her face. “And the afterglow looks incredible on you.”  
She giggled and pulled herself up into the sitting position. “Stop embarrassing me, I don’t want to spend the whole night blushing.”  
He laughed and rolled out of the bed. “Well, then I would stop looking so cute when you blush.” He said as he switched on a tall standing lamp. The room illuminated.

Momoi’s eyes went wide as she looked around the room. It was a lot bigger than she thought dorm rooms were supposed to be. First of all, it was spotless, but there was enough room for a dresser, sofa and a desk. A flat screen TV was even mounted to the wall above the desk. Akashi opened the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. He tossed them on to the bed for Momoi. “Here, I’m absolutely loving the view, but I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”  
She smiled and reached for the clothes. “Thank you.” As she pulled the shirt over her head she took note that even the bed was a queen. Just how fancy a school was Rakuzan? She had seen the dorms at Too and they were barely bigger than a closet.  
Akashi gave her a knowing look as he pulled some clothes out for himself. “In case you are wondering, most of the dorms here are not this big. This suite is reserved for the student body president.”  
Understanding flooded through Momoi. “Honestly, I was considering transferring.” She laughed, “This is bigger than my room back home.”  
“Rakuzan should be so lucky.” He said as he disappeared in to what she could only assume was a private bathroom.  
Momoi clambered out of the bed and stretched. She noticed their uniforms were still scattered around the floor. Her eyes shifted to the bathroom door and she smiled slyly, pulling the T-shirt back off.

After cleaning up and dressing, Akashi came out of the bathroom and froze. Momoi was sitting in his desk chair with her legs crossed professionally. However, instead of the clothes he had given her, she was wearing his grey Rakuzan uniform shirt and smirking. Her legs were bare and she had the shirt buttoned up just enough to show off her ample cleavage. “Well, Mr. President,” she said in a sultry voice, “Am I accepted?”  
Akashi stood still for a moment and then burst out laughing. Momoi looked shocked. “I’m sorry, forgive me. You look damn sexy, but when you said that, I imagined you standing in front of our admissions board. It’s a group of stuffy old men.” He continued to laugh, “You would probably give more than one of them a heart attack. I really am sorry.”  
“It’s alright, Akashi-kun,” Her face softened into a huge smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh like that. It’s cute.”  
“I don’t often get the chance to.” He admitted leaning over her in the chair. Clutching each one of the arm rests, he set his face right in front of hers and dropped his voice until it was husky. “I wasn’t lying though, I could ravish you again right here in this chair.”  
Her face turned a deep scarlet as he smirked at her. “Seriously,” She giggled, “Stop teasing me.”  
He chuckled and sat down on the bed. “You make it too easy.”  
She rolled her eyes and spun around in the chair. Akashi noticed his phone charger on the night stand. “Would you like to charge your phone? I believe we have the same model.” He held up the charger.  
“Yes, thank you. I’m sure Dai-chan explained the situation to my mother, but I should probably send her a text.” She pulled her phone out of her bag and handed it to him.  
“Of course,” he replied  
Gathering up the clothes he had offered her, Momoi disappeared into the bathroom. Akashi plugged the phone in and pulled the covers back on the bed. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. The sex really had been amazing. Quite possibly the best he’d ever had. Which was saying something considering a few of the things he’d done with the Miyuki twins.  
He moved to his desk and pulled a calendar book out of one of the drawers. Tomorrow was Sunday, so he didn’t have school, but that never meant he wasn’t busy. His father had him taking several extra courses.  
The bathroom door opened behind him, and he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.  
“What are you looking at?” Momoi asked.  
“My schedule for tomorrow. If the trains are still down, I wouldn’t want you to have to sit in my room alone all day.” Akashi answered looking over his calendar. Luckily, he only had two lessons the next day and he could easily reschedule them both.  
“Oh, don’t worry about me, I can entertain myself.”  
“It’s really no trouble to clear my day. To be honest, I’d enjoy spending the time with you if that’s alright?”  
“I would love that,” she replied letting go so he could turn to face her. She was now fully dressed in the tshirt and shorts, “Would you be able to give me a tour of the school?”  
He tossed the calendar on the desk, “If you like.” He leaned into kiss her. “However, right now, I’d like to get back in bed.”  
Momoi looked up at him nervously. “Um, I’m still pretty exhausted. Remember, l don’t have your stamina.”  
Akashi chuckled, “Are you too exhausted to cuddle?” He climbed into the bed and held the covers up for her to join him.  
Momoi smiled and lay down in his arms. “No, I’m pretty sure I can manage that.”

Momoi was awakened later that night by the sound of her phone clattering on the nightstand. She reached for it and flipped it open. It was an alert stating that all trains in and out of Kyoto would be shut down the following day.  
She shut the phone and rolled over, lying her head on Akashi’s chest. Not only had he shown her the best sex of her life, but he had offered to spend the following day with her as well. She was quite proud of how well her plan had worked out. Considering, she had never meant for her phone to die. It was a miracle Dai-chan had thought to call Akashi.  
As she drifted back to sleep, she couldn’t help but think even the Emperor Eye is blind to some things.


End file.
